


Jaeger de merde

by MissCactus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Video Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Le premier à avoir mentionné ce nouveau jeu avait été Eren. Et cela avait été une raison suffisante pour que Jean décide de suite qu'il serait atroce.





	Jaeger de merde

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Niveau. Loul, j'ai voulu tester Shingeki no Kyojin, j'aurais pas dû :')

Le premier à avoir mentionné ce nouveau jeu avait été Eren. Et cela avait été une raison suffisante pour que Jean décide de suite qu'il serait atroce.

Alors que tout le monde était encore à moitié endormi, bavant sur leurs bureaux, Eren était arrivé en trombe dans la salle de cours, et avait commencé à parler de ce nouveau jeu où le joueur était censé sauver l'humanité en tuant des sortes de monstres d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Peuh, ridicule, on ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché comme histoire. Et puis de toute façon, ce genre de monstre on ne les combat pas, on se fait dessus avant de détaler en courant.

Mais tout le monde n'était apparemment pas du même avis que Jean. Apparemment Reiner voyait tout à fait de quoi il parlait et Connie et Sasha bavaient depuis le boîtier depuis sa sortie, sans avoir les moyens de se l'acheter.

A partir du moment où il comprit que ce jeu était en fait extrêmement populaire, Jean sut qu'il allait en entendre parler des semaines alors que _bon sang_ , il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Il savait qu'il allait passer la plupart de son temps à écouter des conversations qu'il ne comprendrait pas sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait été le pire entre le fait que même Armin se mette à lui en parler, ou le fait que Connie et Sasha avaient mémorisé la plupart des lignes des deux personnages principaux – apparemment ils avaient enfin pu se le procurer. Joie.

Autant dire que ses journées devenaient très très _très_ longues.

Sa seule consolation était lorsqu'il rentrait aux dortoirs le soir, retrouvant Marco, son petit-ami. Ils avaient eu la chance de voir leur demande acceptée et, même s'ils avaient des emplois du temps complètement différents, ils pouvaient au moins passer leurs soirées ensemble. Et que ce Jaeger de merde aille se faire voir avec ses sous-entendus à deux balles.

Marco était plus le genre à se poser avec un énorme livre qui faisait trois fois son poids, allant jusqu'à passer des nuits blanches sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les consoles cachées sous des draps venaient de chez Jean et la télé qui tenait en équilibre sur un coin de bureau était celle du brun, même si à l'époque où il l'avait dans sa propre chambre il ne l'utilisait jamais.

Certes, cette chambre minuscule n'était pas toujours agréable, mais au moins ils étaient au calme et on ne les dérangeait pas.

C'est justement pour cette raison que Jean fut surpris lorsqu'en passant la porte il entendit une musique. Enfin, cela ressemblait plus à quelques notes qui se répétaient incessamment. Il releva la tête, curieux pour tomber sur Marco, assis tranquillement sur son lit, une manette dans les mains.

Une. Manette.

Il bloqua quelques secondes, quelque peu outré lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, avant de s'avancer curieusement vers le plus grand.

Soudainement, il se jeta sur son lit, faisant sursauter Marco qui lâcha la manette. Un gémissement de douleur retentit et l'écran de la télévision s'assombrit, montrant bien que le personnage qu'il jouait venait de mourir. Jean ricana en voyant la moue boudeuse de son copain avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

« C'est rare, à quoi tu joues ? » Marmonna-t-il sans attendre de réponse et ramassant le boîtier par terre.

Il lit le titre une première fois, retourna le jeu pour voir quelques images et relit de nouveau le titre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si ce jeu allait le poursuivre encore longtemps.

« Eren me l'a prêté. » Expliqua Marco en souriant.

Jaeger. De. Merde.

 

* * *

 

 

« Est-ce que Jean va bien ? Il n'a pas dit un mot de la journée. » Chuchota Christa à Ymir, inquiète.

« Laisse-le. » Lui répondit la brune sans lever la tête des devoir qu'elle recopiait. « Eren a prêté à Marco ce jeu dont il parle depuis un moment. Apparemment il n'a pas passé le premier niveau. » Se moqua-t-elle, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que le concerné l'entendait parfaitement bien.

Il grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras. Ce connard de Jaeger l'avait bien fait exprès, sachant qu'il finirait par le tester. Et par échouer.

Il allait vraiment le démonter, quitte à ce que Mikasa l'assassine dans son sommeil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
